Letters To Hinata
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Hinata is living alone in a small house, She recieves letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R! SasuHina, ItaHina, NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in an apartment, She recieves letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exsist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters To Hinata: Chapter One

Hinata woke up. She slipped off her bed and headed to the window, glancing out the cold glass window. A smile is planted on her lips watching her neighbor's children playing around. She watched as they jumped up and down, chasing each other.

**Hi, My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I am a 18 year old collage student who lives in a small house in a small town named 'Hokori'. I have lived in this town ever since i was born. My mother had died while giving birth to me and now i only have my father to support me.  
My father used to live with me in this small house that i am in now, but he had tragically passed away last year before I had began my days in collage. **

I sighed in thought of my father. A tear dropped slowly down from my light blue eyes down to my chin. I wiped off the tear as i walked over to the bathroom as I refreshed myself for the day.  
Coming out of the bathroom all dressed into my daily clothes, I slip on my shoes as my heads out to my mail box.  
As always there was an envelope with a letter inside. I cupped the letter grouping my arms around my chest, hugging the envelope, with a slight blush brushing past my cheeks. I ran back into my small house as I open the envelope while taking my shoes off and sitting on the kitchen chair. I took out the letter that had been placed inside the envelope neatly. I laid the empty envelope on the kitchen table as I began to read the letter.

_Hinata-chan,  
I was in the grocery shops to by my dinner when i saw a packet of cherries that you loved so much. Those bright red cherries suddenly reminded me of you and i was in complete daze. Just thinking about you made me miss you so much.  
How have you been? Things have been hectic here, I made it to the art collage that i wanted to go and I'm beginning feel butterflies in my stomach. I'll be starting tomorrow and I'm already so nervous about it. chuckles  
I'm deciding to come visit you in the summer break, so I can eat your delicious meals like I used to.  
I wish I could get there now, embracing you in my arms as if there was no forever.  
Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to run off to work.  
Hope you reply to me quick!_

_Love,  
Sasuke_

After reading the letter over again twice, the blush that formed earlier began to deepen. I smiled to myself thinking about the old times. The old times were Sasuke and i had spent the days of cherished memories.

**Sasuke is my boyfriend. He is 18 years old and we had been in this relationship for 4 years. I trust him with all my heart and he does the same.  
Two years ago he had moved to Tokyo after graduating from high school, to go to an Art Collage there. He visits me from time to time, and i couldn't be happier to see him again.  
Sasuke has sent me these letters for the past two years and we have been keeping contact every week. Everything his mail comes, I'm extremely happy to receive them and reply to them.**

I walk to my room, grabbing a pen that was left on my study table.  
Beginning to reply to Sasuke's letter, a smile is continuously planted.

--

**_YellowSakura: Hello Everyone! This fanfiction didn't take long to think about really...i just thought of it just minutes before i wanted to post it on here haha. Well Please enjoy the Fanfiction!!_**

**_Updates will show on my main profile so please look for them!! thank you! and make sure to Review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in an apartment, She recieves letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exsist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Two

It was dark in the Uchiha apartment. Sasuke and Itachi sat on their couch with a slight sigh. Their lamp was on and they were starting blankly into a random direction of their own.

**Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a 18 year old, Art Collage Student, and this person next to me, is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He is a 23 year old Business man, who makes less money than he pleases. We live in a small apartment together, eating and living by ourselves. Fortunately, my brother can earn enough to keep us alive.**

I stood up before my older brother could. "I better go to bed, Ive got a big day tomorrow." I say to him with a yawn.

Itachi nods agreeingly "Yeah, you shan't be late for your classes" He says to me with a yawn of his own.

I head to my bedroom, basically dropping onto my bed. I look up at the ceiling as a familiar face is dreamt of. Oh, how I missed her, more than anything. Those white pale eyes that, oh so, sucked him into, to her light thin lips that always cursed with a smile; the most beautiful smile that he had ever laid eyes on.

Sasuke fell asleep thinking of the girl that he had loved for many years and still the more years that passed on.

--

It was morning, and another annoying day for the Uchiha brothers.

I walked out the door, already changed and ready for the day.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" My older brother asks

I shook my head. "No, not today; I'll be late" I reply to him as I slip my shoes on, walking out the door.

As I come past my mailbox, I open it to see an envelope, one that I could recognize so clearly.

I smiled softly as I gently opened up the envelope while walking to the bus station.

While waiting for the bus to come, I began to read the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Days have become more easier for me for the past few months, Thinking of my father's death has become less and less and ive become more positive inside._

_Neji-kun has come to check on me every week to see how I'm feeling. You remember Neji right? He was your best friend and my classmate. All three of us got along so well didn't we? _

I growled for a second, remembering that Neji was also fond of Hinata. Anger rushed into his head as he thought of those times when Neji was about to confess to his girlfriend. But eventually he didn't.

Neji was his best friend after all, and he was smart enough not to steal his best friend's girlfriend.

I sighed thinking of the old days when Neji, Hinata and I used to share our memories. At school, At his house, At Hinata's house. In the park, and many other places that mesmerized them. I turned back to the letter reading it again.

_Ah those were the days. _

_Oh! how is Itachi-san? Is he well? Are you well? _

_I worry so much, I know, its just that I can't stop being worried about you, or anyone else for that matter. _

_I was reading the letter you sent me earlier the week, I'm glad that you made it to the art collage that you wanted to be in. _

_Music collage here is very enjoyable, and I've made many friends of my own. Neji-kun goes to the same Music Collage as me! Isn't that great?! _

_It wasn't a surprise though, we all knew that he could make it though the entrance exam, since he was a natural on the grand piano. _

_Well, I just made it through the exams by playing my violin. I remember playing my violin to you while I was practicing. You would, listen to me play for hours, and compliment me on many things._

_I still remember everything like it was yesterday. _

_Well, I could stay here forever writing this letter to you, but its time for bed, and I have to head to collage early tomorrow._

_I'd love to hear from you again!_

_Love,_

_Hinata._

I smiled as I read the letter. As I was doing so, I was already in and out of the bus and now was heading straight to collage.

It felt like, today would be a great day.

--

**_YellowSakura: Wah! heres the next Chapter for all of you! 0 hope you like it! next im going to add in Neji in Sasuke's letter to Hinata. _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! please review again!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She recieves letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Three

The smell of fresh noodles covered the air, as Hinata had made a delicious pot of spaghetti.

It was Neji's Birthday today and she had guests visiting her place tonight, Her boyfriend's best friend and the birthday boy, Neji, Her good friends, Shino , Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Lee.

It was nearly time for the guests to arrive. Hinata had just finished making her Super Scrumptious Spaghetti! And she had began to decorate the house. Since the house was only small, it was easy enough to lay simple decorations to make the house seem more ornamented.

A couple of minutes passed and there was a knock on the door.

Hinata walked gracefully to the door opening it.

"Hina-chan!" A group of girl voices spoke

"Ah! Everyone! Come in" Hinata gestured

The group nodded as they came in one at a time. Sakura, then Ino, then Tenten, then the guys.

"Hey! Where's the birthday boy?" Ino asked with a confused look. "I thought Neji was already here."

Hinata shook her head. Come to think of it, where was this birthday boy? Neji wasn't really the type to be late, especially when it was his birthday party that was being held.

All of a sudden, another knock was heard. Hinata headed to the door, opening it, to see a long black hair down to the waist and eyes as identical to hers.

Hinata smiled as she let the visitor in. "Come In, Neji-kun!"

--

The party had just finished and most of her guests had headed home. 'Most' that is. Neji had decided to stay the night.

"Are you sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable at your own home?" Hinata suggests as she lays down a futon for Neji to sleep in.

Neji nodded in assurance. "Yes, Hinata. Your place is more comforting than mine can ever be." He said with a slight chuckle.

Hinata smiled as she lied down on her bed. Neji's futon was layed out on Hinata's room floor, so that he would wake her up for collage tomorrow morning.

Hinata sighed before lingering off to dreamland, when a voice interrupted.

"Hinata" Neji spoke.

Hinata turned around to look at Neji as he spoke. This made Neji blush as he continued what he was going to say."I...um...To tell you the truth. --I've actually loved you for all this time, I just couldn't say it to you." Neji paused to see Hinata's reaction. Hinata's mouth was wide open and so was her eyes. Knowing that this type of reaction would have come, Neji continued. "I know its slack for me to say this now because I know that you are already with Sasuke, but my feelings are true." Neji says as he turns to look at Hinata once again. This time with a blush.

Hinata didn't know what to say, no, She couldn't say anything. But before she could give her answer. Her lips were connected to Neji's. He deepened the kiss as it turned more passionately.

Hinata stood there in shock but pushed him away after a second. "I...i can't" Hinata says covering her face through her bangs. "I...I'm Sorry, Neji-kun...but...I can't accept your feelings." Hinata replied with a sorrowful look on her face. "I...i love Sasuke-kun and I will always will. A tear was dropped onto her cheek before she headed straight into her bed.

--

_**YellowSakura: Now here is the next chapter!!**_

_**i'm sorry if you don't like the pairing Nejihina. This would have been the only scene with them being so close to each other. In this story Hinata and Neji are'nt family related. They are just friends.**_

_**Im sorry that there wasn't a letter from Sasuke here haha im putting the letter in the next chapter. **_

_**Oh and thank you for all the reviews and thank you for reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it, very much! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She recieves letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Four

7am—another boring day for the Uchiha brothers.

Itachi had already prepared instant noodles for their breakfast.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen counter, He had just finished washing himself and he was drying his hair. He looked around at their apartment. A sigh passed through his lips as he turned to his brother. "Why do you seem to not clean the place anymore?" Sasuke asks feeling dirty, even after he showered.

There was dirty dishes that hadn't been washed for...i don't know...weeks, everything was all over the place that you can only barely see the floor itself and the rubbish wasn't taken out.

They **really** needed a maiden around the house.

(Itachi POV)

Sasuke turned to me, expecting a good excuss from me.

I blinked at my younger sibling."What? I don't have time to clean up—im a busy business man, you know" I said simply as I sipped my cup noodles.

I watched my younger brother as he began to sip his noodles as well.

--

As I finished my breakfast, I dropped the empty cup in the garbage, which was filled up alreadly.

"Lets clean this place up this afternoon.--I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with this mess" Sasuke says dipping his empty cup on top of the garbage.

I nodded as we both headed out the door of their apartment.

We waved goodbye, as Sasuke headed to his Art Collage while I began to head to my office.

After a long while, I finually reached my office building.

**Uchiha Itachi. 23 year old business man, owns a small company called 'Uchiha corp'. **

**Its a business company that my father had made, but left behind for me.**

**Ever since my parents died I had been heired as the next leader of the company.**

It had been only 4 years ago that I had found out that I needed to lead this place. About the time, when my little brother, Sasuke had asked Hinata out.

Oh, Hinata, that name that had been whistling through my ears ever since I first layed eyes on her.

Those pale white eyes that radiated through the moonlight, those always blushing cheeks, those thin lips that curved into a graceful smile.

All these features reminded me of her...

Yes, I know what your thinking, Do I like Hinata?

Well to answer that question, I have admired her for so long, but who hasn't?

Many guys like Hinata, and my younger brother was lucky enough to have her.

I subcontiously walked inside the building and into the elevater that led straight to my office.

As the elavater when 'ding!' I walked out of it and into my office, waving to my secretary before walking in, and sitting down on my office chair.

I thought as I went over all the files that my secretary had placed on my table.

The thoughts of how I was going to tell my brother about the feeling that I have for his girlfriend.

I needed to tell him, The thought of hiding this feeling was hurtful and hard enough to handle. I had to tell him, Today, Tonight, and just the two of us.

--

The day had finually ended for me. Since the office was already closed and I was heading home.

I sighed slightly before opening the apartment door.

The first thing i saw was Sasuke cleaning up. He had already thrown the rubbish out.(and in agony too) And now he was doing the dishes.

I walked inside the apartment passing through an 'clean and empty' floor

Sasuke watched me walk in as he began to start a conversation. "You know, you have to clean the rest right?" Sasuke says with a chuckle.

"Tsk, Alright, fine—ill clean the rest up" I chuckled after.

There wasn't really much to clean up. Sasuke had basically done it all. But there was still a few things left to do.

I headed to find the vacuum cleaner while Sasuke headed to the laundry to see a whole bunch of dirty clothes suffed into a large basket. Sasuke sighed seeing the dirtly laundry as he began to stuff the clothes inside the washing machine.

I suddenly remembered the last incident when my brother had done the laundry. I almost jumped at the thought. I walked over to Sasuke before he started the laundry. "Remember to check the pockets before you start the washing machine.--Remember the last time, when you forgot to check, one of my special watches was in my suit pocket, and it wasn't even waterproof" I said as quick as possible before Sasuke could start it up.

"Alright alright! Stop your yapping." Sasuke said as she began to check the pockets of each clothing.

Sasuke suddenly gasped. "Oh My God!!" He yelled.

I ran over to the laundry to see what was wrong. "What is it? What is it?" I panicked.

"I finually found it!" Sasuke says laying a piece of paper out to show me. "I was afraid that I might have lost it!"

I sighed and then grunted as I stood up straight. "_That's _what you were yelling about?" I raised my eyebrow, while watching my little brother ramble.

"Aw, how I miss Hinata. I just wish I could hug her now" Sasuke says talkatively as he embraced the letter in front of him. "I love her so much"

I felt my body heating up as negative thoughts mazed through my mind. I began to feel agitated and uncomfortable from keeping my deep and heavy thoughts from escaping from my lips.

"I wish I could see her now, I love her so much, nii-san, my thoughts are over-flowing, just thinking about her" Sasuke continues to ramble.

"Just shut up! I know what that kind of feeling is because I love her too!!"

I don't know what got into me. My lips just subcontiously moved by itself without my thoughts to step in.

I looked down to see Sasuke's expression.

(Sasuke's POV)

I didn't know how I felt, I felt my emotions pile up. These feelings that ive never felt from my brother before. I've never hated my brother so much in my entire life, but thats how I felt. My rage was boiling up so much that I was speachless.

My eyes and mouth was wide open in shock, but soon after that shocked face began to change from shocked to peeved, outraged and slightly bittersweet.

I stood up and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the building's entrance.

I ran past the crowd of people, rushing past the road.

_'Beep-beep'_ a sound was heard as a flash of light shined through my eyes.

My vision darkened as the last thing I heard was my brother calling out my name.

"SASUKE!!"

--

_**YellowSakura: Wah! Look how this ended! 0 well im sorry when I said I was going to put sasuke's letter here...man I suck at keeping promises...i will never tell the future again.**_

_**ahaha you know about Itachi's watch? well that part actually happened to my sister with MY Cellphone. I was so pissed when it happened but now that i look back, its so hilarious haha**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Five

Weeks had passed and Sasuke hadn't woken up from his coma.

"Sasuke, Why…why aren't you awake," Itachi sobbed as he lightly touched Sasuke's cold icy hand. His hands felt so cold that it felt as if he was already died.

Sasuke lay; there on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask covering his mouth. His eyes shut so tightly as if it was never opened, and his half-healed body that had been bandaged all around his fragile limbs lay stiff.

Itachi sighed as tears ran down from his puffy eyes. He tried his best to try to hide his tears, because it would have crushed his pride as a man, but then again, his pride wasn't as important as his brother, so he subconsciously filled his eyes with overflowing tears. His body felt weak as he hadn't slept for days.

He felt filthy because he hadn't cleaned himself for a while. He also hadn't been to work and returned back home; ever since that day of the accident.

Itachi laid his head on the bedside. He continued to hold onto Sasuke's hand as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly the door opens as a young man about the same age as him walks in. "Itachi...It's been a while." The man says with a sweet smile.

"Kippei" Itachi says in suprise. "When did you get back?" He asked lifting his head up "I haven't heard of you for a while. You bastard – you didn't even bother to send me a letter or call me eh?"

Kippei chuckled "Am I your wife or something? Is it like a rule to always keep contact with you?"

Itachi chuckled slightly at his remark. "Fine fine" He says as it was so typical of Kippei to no bother to keep in contact with him.

While conversating with each other a slim nurse walks in. "Ano...Excuse me...I have come to check on the Sasuke-san."

Kippei immediately perks up seeing the nurses beautiful form. He kneels down with one knee as he gracefully takes the nurses hand and plants a slight kiss. "Ah, Thy beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. The only thing I know is that journeys end in lovers meeting and parting with thee will be such sweet sorrow"

**Kana Kippei, Itachi's best friend from way back in high school. He worked as a host. As you can see, he was and still is a ****womaniser. Who wouldn't be? When your job is being a host. **

"ano...I'm sorry sir...but I'm not quite sure what you just said. " The nurse says with a sweat drop.

"Oh, I love it so much when you look confused" Kippei remarks standing up and leaning over to the nurse.

Itachi slammed his fist onto Kippei's head. "Would you stop that, you're scaring the lady" He says with a slight sigh.

Kippei winces slightly in pain but quickly embraces the young nurse. "Oh! Your being so mean to me as usual, Itachi"

"No, you're just being an idiot, as usual..." Itachi says pushing Kippei away from the nurse.

**Kippei and Itach****i were inseperatable. They were both princes in their high school years and both were liked by many girls and even boys. It was as if they ruled the school at some point. **

The nurse immediately walks over to Sasuke, who had been peacefully lying down on the bed; she examined him, head to toe, then turns to Itachi and Kippei. "It seems that his pulse has become more stable as well as his breathing...His wounds are healing faster than expected and he may wake up anytime soon." the nurse says with a delightful tone in her voice.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Alright, thank you" He says to the nurse.

"I will be taking my leave now." The nurse said as she slowly walked out of the room turning to Kippei once before closing the door behind her.

"Please come again Lovely Nurse-chan" Kippei says smiling.

Itachi sighed as he turned to Kippei. "Kippei, why do you have to be so flirtatiously annoying?" Itachi says in irritated as he walked back over next to Sasuke with a sigh. He watched him lay hopelessly, smoothly cursing himself for what he had done.

Tears rolled down once again. Just one look at his younger brother made him tear up. "Kippei, why did you come?" He asked in sobs.

Kippei look down at his friend. He had never seen Itachi cry before and this made him think of him as a kind and thoughtful friend and brother. "I came to see how you two were doing. But when I went to your apartment, your landlord told me about the accident." He says with a sad tone.

Itachi sighed wiping his tears. "So you heard everything eh?" He mumbled as he turned to his friend again.

Kippei watched as Itachi tried so hard to keep his tears in, but failed. 'He must love his brother so much that he would throw away his pride for him' Kippei thought with a slight smile. "Your too nice, Itachi, too nice."

--

_**YellowSakura: Wah its finually done, im sorry everyone for the very late chapter lol I had to do many other things, like school and such…so I guess it took quite longer that expected.**_

_**Well here is chapter five, hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Six

Hinata sat on her piano thinking of a composition. She had an assignment to do. It was to compose a decent song. It didn't matter if the song was with lyrics or without lyrics; it just had to be good, and properly composed.

Hinata sighed as she placed her fingers over her piano keys as she began to play without any thought.

Her thoughts roamed, thinking about her loved one and why he hadn't replied to her letters.

She had sent a letter four times in that two weeks and still Sasuke hadn't replied to any of them.

Because of this, Hinata began to worry. 'What if something bad happened to him? What if he had an accident?' she thought to herself. She shook her head. She knew that thinking negatively would make such situations worse. 'Maybe I'm just too worried…Yes…maybe that's it..' She reassured herself.

Hinata lifted her hands up, laying them down on her lap. She stopped playing as she began to think of what she should do.

She stood up as she walked over to her room, grabbing a pen and paper. She had decided to write to him again. If he didn't reply this time, she would stop sending them and realize that there is something wrong.

--

Itachi sighed as he continued to be in the same position, in the hospital, next to his younger brother, Sasuke. It had been two weeks already and he still hadn't moved.

The nurse came in. She examined Sasuke as she normally did and recorded each part.

Itachi watched as the nurse examined Sasuke. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's healing, and becoming better in progress. But it seems that he still hasn't woken up yet." The nurse said with a sigh. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he may die, whether his wounds have healed or not." She said. The nurse walked out.

"Kippei, what should I do?" Itachi said turning to his best friend.

Kippei was also there with Itachi, but he would be the one going out to get food, or getting things from the house.

Kippei looked at Sasuke then to Itachi sadly. "I'm not sure." He said. Kippei really wasn't sure at all, on what Itachi, or himself could help Sasuke wake up.

Suddenly Kippei remembered something. He took out some letters from his pocket giving them to Itachi. "Here, you had some large amounts of letters." He said.

Itachi took the letters as he began to skim through some. He flipped one, then another, then another, then…."What's this?" He said as he held onto five letters, with Sasuke's name addressed to.

He opened the recently dated one as he began to read.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It has been a while that I have heard from you and I'm starting to get worried. _

_I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. I mean, you know I worry too much to the extent and that, it usually is nothing in the end._

_sighs I don't know, I'm just worried about you so much. I want to know what is going on over there and why you aren't returning my letters. _

_Love_

_Hinata_

As Itachi read each letter. He stood, with a slight look of pleasure on his face. "Hinata! Hinata could do something about this" He suddenly said. "How could I not think of this sooner!" He scolded himself as he quickly grabbed a pen and paper as he began to write.

"Hinata?.." Kippei wondered. Who was this person? And why did that name sound so familiar? Kippei thought to himself. He thought hard and carefully and yet he still couldn't figure out who this person was. "Oh well, ill just wait and see."

--

_**YellowSakura: Alright! Im now finished with this chapter! The next one is going to good…grins Well it was shorter than the chapter before, but thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Seven

The next day, Hinata woke up with a slight surprise. She quickly curled herself in the wall next to her bed as she looked at the person nervously. She didn't believe her eyes on the person she was seeing. "P..please don't.." She pleaded with a slight sense of fright..

The person bent down. "Don't worry, I'm not going to…." He said to her.

"h..h..how did you g…get in here? K..kippei-san." Hinata asked with a stutter.

"Oh, remember the key in the plant next to the door." Kippei said.

"Wow, its been a long while" He said with a smile on his face, while looking around Hinata's room. "Your room hasn't changed, neither has the entire house." He said with a slight chuckle.

Being in Hinata's house was not the first time for Kippei. Why, you ask? Well you see. Kippei used to live here when he was young with his mother. His mother was friends with Hinata's father and like their parents, they also became good friends.

And then suddenly, after a couple of years living in the same home, Kippei's mother and Hinata's father got married.

When Hinata and Kippei both found out, they freaked at first. But not for Kippei. This was too much for him.

After the official marrage, Kippei became….different.

_Flashback_

_Young, 7 year old, Hinata sat in a small bench that was out in her back garden. She watched the flowers that Kippei's mother had planted months ago, with a deep sigh. _

_The thought of Kippei being her step-brother, was hard._

_Hinata lifted her dress up to her knees, looking at the marks. Just remembering what had happened made her feel frightened of Kippei all over again. _

_She didn't know that Kippei could change so much, for a reason like this. She knew that Kippei didn't like the idea of his mother being remarried and that he was only venting his feelings on her, because he hated her father. But even though she knew this, she felt scared of Kippei, so scared that it made her not want to be near him._

_She had thought of telling their parents about Kippei's behavior, but she didn't want their parents to get a divorce for something like this. She wanted them to be happy together. That is why, she never showed any sadness when their parents were with her._

_Kippei was the same, He would act all happy infront of their parents, but when they were not around……_

"_ahhh" Hinata yelled as she was pushed onto a chair. It was starting again, and she knew it._

"_Stay still Hina-chan" A young, 11 year old boy said with a deep and dark grin. _

_Hinata closed her eyes as she prepared of what was going to happen._

_Kippei smirked as he took out pieces of rope, tying them onto Hinata and the chair. He took out a long stick as he began to smash it on Hinata. "You took her! You took my mom from me!" He yelled. "Why! Why! Why!" He yelled as he continued to hit Hinata._

_Hinata yelled in pain, as the long object hit her stomach, then her knees, then her arms. _

_Tears fell down from Hinata's closed eyes, but it did the same, with Kippei. He had tears rolling down. Was it because he was thinking of his mother being taken away? Or was it because he was hurting someone he cherished?_

_A couple of minutes later, the hitting stopped, and Hinata was filled with bruises and cuts. But none on her face. It was always like this, he would hit everywhere else but her face. Hinata wasn't sure why he did that, either it was because he didn't want to get caught by their parents, or that he didn't want to hit her face._

_Kippei untied Hinata as he helped her wash and change into new cloths. _

_He dropped her onto her bed as he walked away. _

_Hinata sat up slowly as she crawled inside her bed covers._

_--_

_The next day, Hinata's father walked inside his daughter's room to wake her up. "Hina-chan, wake up, its time for school" He said shaking her. He stopped when he felt her skin. _

_It was cold, as if she was dead. "Mai! Call the ambulance! Quickly!" he yelled in panick. _

_Kippei and his mother both ran to Hinata's room. "What? Why? What happened?" Kippei's mother asked worriedly. _

"_Its Hinata, She feels cold, She seems to be breathing, but nevertheless, her body is cold." Hinata's father said in one breathe_

_Kippei's mother ran to call the ambulance._

_The ambulance took Hinata to a hospital as she was in an examination room. The doctor came out with a notepad. "It seems that your daughter has lost a large amount of blood. She has cuts and bruises all over her body and it seems as if someone had bashed her up." He said_

"_But…but how? Hinata, she would have told us, Cuts and bruises? Where? I've never seen any on her at all. How could she have them?" Hinata's father said breaking into tears. _

"_Come, I will take you to her." The doctor said as he lead Hinata's father to his daughter's room._

"_Hinata!" He ran to his daughter's side. He lifted her hospital clothes from her leg as he saw marks. He gasped looking at this. He held onto her hand as he bent down. "Hinata, how could this happen to you?" He said breaking up In tears. _

_The door opened, as Kippei and his mother walked in. "Hinata!" Kippei's mother yelled as she ran over next to Hinata's father._

_Kippei just stood there, at this point he didn't know what to do. Was he to tell them of what he did to Hinata? Or should he lie and said a rapist did it? It was hard for him to decide._

"_Hinata, what happened to you?" Kippei's mother asked pleadingly with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_i…I did it…" Kippei said. Looking at his mother being sad, made him fell bad for what he did. "I…hurt Hina-chan" He said._

"_What?!" Hinata's father yelled. "Why would you do such a thing?!" He said madly, still with tears._

"_I…I didn't like it, I hated it, that you stole mom from me!" Kippei yelled. "I hated it so much, that I couldn't take it!"_

"_Kippei…." Kippei's mother said. She didn't know that it was this hard for him, when she remarried. _

"_I Just couldn't take it! So I had to vent it off to someone!" Kippei yelled._

"_Why Hinata?! What did she do to you!" Hinata's father yelled as he ran over to Kippei, holding onto him with his collar. _

"_Hiashi! Stop it! That's our son that your hurting!" Kippei's mother yelled _

"_What! Are you forgiving him for what he did to Hinata!" Hiashi yelled. _

"_No, im not going to forgive him! But I think that you shouldn't hurt both our kids. Hinata wouldn't want this." Mai said as she placed her hand on Hiashi's arm._

_Hiashi let go of Kippei. He knew that she was right, Hinata would defiantly wouldn't want this._

"_In that case…." Hiashi stopped as he embraced his wife. "We'll have to separate." He said sadly. "I don't think, I'd want Kippei to be around Hinata" _

_Mai nodded. She understood that for what Kippei had done, she couldn't let him be close to Hinata and that meant that she couldn't see Hiashi again. _

_End Of Flashback_

"W…why did you c..come?" Hinata asked still scared.

"Well, you see…Itachi is my best friend." Kippei said as he turned to Hinata.

"I…Itachi-san?" Hinata said with a slight surprise.

"And I heard that his younger brother, Sasuke and you are in a relationship." Kippei said.

"..y..yes..b..but what has t..this to do w..with you b..being here?" Hinata asked again.

"I've come to take you to Sasuke-kun" He said simply to her.

_**YellowSakura: Hello everyone! Another new Chapter! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be a good chapter too! So look forward to it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata, Shousuke

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Eight

It was a long ride to were Sasuke was.

Hinata didn't talk to Kippei.

She was scared, too scared in fact, that she didn't say one word.

Kippei, knowing this would happened, sighed as he drove them to the Konohagakure Hospital.

As they got there, Kippei took off his seat belt. He turned to Hinata.

Hinata was looking down at her knees, with her fingers fidgeting. "I know you're still scared of me." He said with slight regret. "What I did in the past was awful, b..but I want you to know that im sorry about it" Kippei said sadly.

Hinata looked up at Kippei "i...i know" She stuttered nervously. "t..this is j..j.just how i..i u.usually act.." She said

Kippei sighed.

They had finually reached Konohagakure Hospital, Kippei's car stopped. He stepped out, He then walked to the other side of his car, opening the door up for Hinata.

Hinata hesitated a bit. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, before stepping out of the car, and looked up at a pair of blue eyes, that made her smile.

Kippei laughed. "Its been a while since I've seen that smile" He said.

Hinata blushed slightly at Kippei's words. She then looked up seeing the hospital.

Suddenly getting worried, Hinata turns to Kippei again. "Why are we at a hospital? Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?" She asked with worried eyes.

Kippei sighed. He just couldn't help but feel bad for what Hinata was about to witness. "You'd have to watch and see" Kippei said as he began to walked into the hospital building.

Hinata followed behind Kippei slowly. She was thinking about what had happened to Sasuke.

As she was wondering, they had already reached the front desk.

"Uchiha" Kippei addressed to the nurse.

The nurse placed a card in front of them. Kippei grabbed it, as if he knew what to do.

He began to walk in through the corridors.

Hinata followed behind.

When they reached the door of Sasuke's room,

Kippei slipped the card onto a slip on top of the doorknob. He pulled the doorknob down, pushing the door.

"Oh, bless the lord, You're finually here" A familiar voice said as arms were embraced around her.

"I..itachi-san" Hinata said surprisingly. It wasn't exactly like him to be hugging people.

Itachi gave her a sad smile as he released his arms. "I'm glad you came. I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't come" He said leading Hinata inside the room.

As Itachi had said those words, Hinata glanced over to the hospital bed.

Hinata gasped as she ran to her lover's side. "Sasuke-kun" Hinata said breaking into tears. "What happened to you?" She whispered as she gently intertwined her hands with Sasuke's.

"Hinata" Itachi mumbled, knowing how she would act. "He was in an accident, a car crashed into him, he's lucky enough to still be alive" He explained looking aside in distressing thoughts that he couldn't do anything to save his own younger brother.

Hinata sobbed as she brushed her hand against Sasuke's cold ones. She leaned over to Sasuke's fragile body, embracing him from around his shoulder. "S..Sasuke-kun" Hinata mumbled while sobbing. "Please, please don't leave me" She said silently.

Itachi and Kippei watched as Hinata wept. It was hard for them to watch someone they cared about cry.

An hour or so had passed, and Hinata eventually fell asleep on the hospital bed, while continuously holding Sasuke's hand, as if today would never end.

Itachi walked over to the bed as he placed the blanket on top of both Sasuke and Hinata properly. "I wonder if having Hinata here would wake him up" Itachi asked.

Kippei turned to Itachi. "Maybe, you said that they were in a relationship right? If so, then Hinata will do anything to help him wake up." Kippei explained.

Itachi nodded agreeing with what his best friend had said.

Hinata woke up as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around. There was no one in sight, no Itachi-san, no Kippei-kun. She looked down at the hand she was holding. He eyes raced up to her lover's face as she gave a sad smile. "Sasuke-kun" She said.

She leaned closer, cuddling Sasuke's shivering body. She didn't want to let go, not for a minute. Just the thought without Sasuke made her feel even depressed.

Hinata sighed as she continued to watch Sasuke's still face with great sadness and loneliness.

It had been a few days since Hinata had come. She hadn't moved from her spot since. No food, No Drinks, Just sleep from her desperation.

Itachi and Kippei had both tried to give her something to eat or drink, but failed as she denied.

Hinata sighed in exhaustion. She was hungry and desperate for a drink, but she just couldn't eat nor drink at a time like this, not when someone she deeply loved was dying.

As Hinata watched her lover's weak face, her eyes began for blur. Her entire body flopped as she began to fall. But before she could fall to the ground, a hand stopped as she was grabbed.

Hinata looked up, to see who had stopped her fall. "I…itachi-san"

"Hinata, you really should rest a bit." Itachi said worriedly.

Hinata nodded slightly as she stood up from her seat. "I will just be out for some fresh air then…" She said as she walked out of the room.

She headed down and out of the hospital slowly.

As she had come out of the hospital building, Hinata sighed as she breathed in the air, one that she had not inhaled in a while.

Closing here eyes she stood in the middle of a grass garden, breathing in the fresh air.

She opened her eyes. She gasped slightly as she had seen someone.

Black, Spiky hair, deep, black eyes, with a cool looking body. "S..Sasuke-kun"

_**YellowSakura: ahaha im so sorry about the late update everyone….lol well here is the next chapter..its a cliffhanger I know, but I know that you all know that this is not the end…not at all…its just the beginning.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata, Shousuke

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Nine

"S..Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stood in shock as she saw a black, spiky hair, deep black eyed guy with a cool looking body. "How is this possible?" Hinata said as she closed her eyes brushing her tears from cheeks. Just the thought of Sasuke still alive and well, made her feel joyful, as much as the skies of heaven. She opened her eyes to see the face of her lover once more, but he wasn't there.

Hinata sighed. "I must have been dreaming" She says shaking her head, clearing it.

She slowly walked back to the hospital, heading back to Sasuke's room. She knocked on the door.

The door was opened by none other than Itachi. "How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

Hinata gave Itachi a smile. "A lot better" She said as she walked in and sat back in her sat. "Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mumbled as she grabbed Sasuke's cold hand, rubbing it with her own warmth.

Days had passed and still Sasuke hadn't woken up. It seemed that he was never going to wake up for eternity. And that was it. The next day, Sasuke stopped breathing and passed away.

There were many people at the funeral. From Sasuke's father and mother to their long distant cousins. Many people knew him. But no one knew him and understood him as much as Hinata.

Hinata slowly walked past those who had come to the funeral. Her thin black dress sliding past the floor of the funeral area.

Hinata fell to the ground, in front of her lover's grave, shedding tears like it was the end of her life. Her tears fell continuously, nonstop as she gently touched the photo of her lover. "Why?…Why did you leave me Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered within her sobs. "Sasuke…"

Itachi and Kippei stood there, watching Hinata drift in tears.

Itachi's tears also fell. He couldn't believe that his younger brother had died. The brother that he had supported and took care of all his life. The brother that he loved and cared about so much. His whole meaning of life was him. "Sasuke…"

--

The Funeral ended as many left. Only Itachi, Kippei, the Uchiha parents and of course, Hinata stood by.

Sasuke's mother, Yume walked up to Hinata, who was still sobbing in front of Sasuke's grave. "Hinata, It's getting late. Let's go home" She said with a sincere tone of voice.

Hinata's tears continued to fall. She couldn't listen to what others was saying to her because all she could think of was Sasuke. She still looking down at the grave of her lover.

Itachi sighed as he placed his hand on his mother. "Mother, I don't think she is listening." He said. "I'll stay here with her"

Yume stood up with a slight nod. She turned to Hinata one last time, before leaving with her husband.

Itachi and Kippei stood behind Hinata with sad expressions.

As the sun slowly slid down, the moon began to rise up. Hinata continued to sob in front of her lover's grave.

She breathed in and out slowly as she finally stood from her spot. It was already late at night. She turned around, seeing that everyone had headed home, even Itachi and Kippei.

As Hinata wiped her tears with her sleeves, she looked up to see someone. Someone that looked so familiar, yet different.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" Hinata murmured as she stumbled closer to the person.

--

_**YellowSakura: Now Im done the next will be more exciting lol Sorry for the late update...was a bit busy on many things...i will try to update the next one quickly. Since i have another story im working on i will be busy on that one too.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Sasuke, Neji or Itachi**

**Title: **Letters To Hinata

**Couple:** SasukeXHinata, ItachiXHinata, NejiXHinata, Shousuke

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** Hinata is living alone in a small house, She receives letters from Sasuke every week, when one day Sasuke stops sending. Why did he stop? R&R!!

**Warning- The Hyuuga Clan doesn't exist in this story, its just Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi**

Letters to Hinata: Chapter Ten

As Hinata wiped her tears with her sleeves, she looked up to see someone. Someone that looked so familiar, yet different.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" Hinata murmured as she stumbled closer to the person. She reached out embracing the individual "Are you real? Are you really alive? Are you Sasuke?" Hinata asked continuously with slight confusion. Questions continued to contaminate her mind.

The person grunted shoving Hinata off of him. "What the hell woman! Get your filthy hands off me!" The guy yelled.

He had exactly the same appearance as Sasuke. The same deep, black eyes, the same cool-looking figure. The only thing that was different was the hair style but I would have noticed him from a mile away. What was this? Who was this? His actions were way more different from the Sasuke she knew. A lot more different, as if it was not Sasuke but still Sasuke at the same time… "Y…You're not Sasuke are you?" She asked. "W…Who are you?"

The person stood silent for a moment. Hesitating to answer Hinata's question. "Why do you need to know?..." He simply said

Hinata blinked for a second. "What?...what is this? Am I dead? Have I died" Hinata continued to mumble. "Am I dreaming?" She mumbled again as she slapped herself a few times on her face. She was going to hit herself again when a husky voice stopped her.

"Hey Hey! What are you doing? Are you mental or what?" The voice yelled. It sounded the same, the same as Sasuke's. His voice was so similar. "Are you really that stupid?! This isn't a dream!" He continued to yelled.

Hinata was completely confused now. "T..then…w..who are you?" She asked

He sneered. "I'm that dead guy's twin brother." He explained.

Hinata saw him smirk rudely as he continued. "Truthfully, seeing you cry like this is pissing me off." He said with a slight cocky tone. "Tsk, This guy is a piece of shit anyway. I wanted to make him suffer and take my revenge on him. Fucking Hell! What a waste!" He said as he laughed. His laugh sounded so vile that it almost made him seem demonic.

Hinata couldn't stand this. Why was he talking so inconsiderately about Sasuke. She just couldn't stand it at all. She couldn't stand listening to his insults anymore. "How could you say that!! Your brother is dead and this is what you say?" Hinata yelled as tears slowly slid down past her slapped cheek. "What did he ever do to you??" She looked away, trying to hide her tears. She only looked back up again when she heard silent laughing.

"hahaha….he didn't do anything…..it just pissed the shit out of me with his undeserving pleasure…" This time he didn't sound as cocky or sneered as before…..instead he said it with a tone that sounded pitiful…

"……." Hinata couldn't say anything. She was completely speechless…Not because she felt pity but because he sounded a little…..crazy.

"But it's a good thing that that shit head died. This has made my day a lot better hahaha!" He said laughing again with his same cocky tone.

"I can't believe it!! For a second there I almost felt pity on you…you say people like Sasuke doesn't deserve happiness? Well people like you are never allowed to have any of it. As long as you live with a bad heart you will never get anything you want…." Hinata yelled as tears continued to paint across her cheeks. She just couldn't stop her tears from falling, even in these kinds of situation.

The person stood silent for a second. Not because he was speechless, because his anger was boiling. What was this girl thinking? Its not like she understood anything. "WHY DON"T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH AND YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THIS?? PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO HAVE NEVER HAD TO SUFFER DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS!!" He screamed with irritation.

Hinata yelped slightly at his yelling. "…what..? I did go through hard times……I just didn't turn those emotions into madness and hatred like you did." Hinata said simply as she walked away.

He just stood there. Speechless at what Hinata had just said. She was right. He had been living with such hatred and despair for so long that he forgot about what Raison d'etre in life really was.

_**YellowSakura: Alright!! This time my sister helped me come up with the arguments. So please don't think of me as a swearing type person, because that is my sister role. I mean…Its not words that I would say….not ever….Anyway! I hope you all enjoy it!**_


End file.
